User talk:Raziel Reaper
You can message me if you see any problem or if you just want to say Hi. ---- RE:Birthday Thanks. That CGI cake does looke pretty good, but I'll be having real cake soon. So, I think I'll just stick with the real cake. :P Being noisy Hey Ilan, did you get Max Payne 3? :Sorry about the late reply; I was studying my driving book for an hour. Um... I think I might buy Max Payne 3 in a few years or so. Right now, I'm planning on getting GTA V. ;) I've never played any of the Max Payne games yet. When I do, I'm sure I'll get this one, too. ::Yeah, I'll bet about a month or so after Max Payne 3's release, they'll start bringing up little bits of GTA V info. When fall hits, their website will be flooded with GTA V. ;) :::So how was Max Payne 3 man? Oh and sorry for being inactive because I have a 2 week long vacation so I may not have able to visit here. Oh well so how was the game man? Maybe I'll also order for it but might take years but I'll soon to get one. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::You bet I will man. Classes will start soon and I have to prepare for my last school year. I will come back here again. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion matters to me (or at least I say that) Hey Ilan, what do you think of the changes I made to the user template? :Thanks. :) Re: Inactivity Hey. Have been taking a long break, and as the exams are over for the term I'm back on the Wikis. Currently having problems editing my own GTA page, but as soon as things are flowing, hopefully I'll be back on track as grammar and vocab editor. Many thanks GTANiKoTalk 12:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Needed opinion Wow, it looks really nice! :) :Hey, did you also see the new editor on Gangstar Wiki? He/she left me a message over there. Changes Hey Ilan, I've been using MonoBook a lot more recently to edit with and I changed some things around for MonoBook users. Check it out! What do you think? I was also thinking of doing the same for Gangstar Wiki. :Yeah, I really like MonoBook. I like it because I feel like I'm actually on Wikipedia and not some Facebook copy. :P I think I'm gonna use it from now on. i like the rockstar wiki Man i like the wiki. i was working on the Sam Houser biography but i didnt finsh, i had to do other stuff, i will finsh it soon, peace, mate Good news It's about damn time! Checking in Hey Ilan - just checking in. What's up? Haven't seen you on for a while. :I'm pretty good. We've been moving so I've been really busy lately. When I get a break, I have my face glued to the computer. Another year down, only two to go Hi Ilan - Happy Birthday! Hope you're having fun today! Background graphic Hey Ilan. What do you think of the background graphic I just created for the new skin? :Hey Ilan, I found a way to make an even better one! What do you think now? ::Yeah, but it was the best I could do. The Warriors Hey Ilan, you may know me from the GTA Wiki. Anyway, I noticed that there isn't a page for the Warriors on this wiki, is it alright if I make one? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hey Ilan, just checked the wiki and saw that vandal and noticed we have a new editor. :Thanks for your concern. I was just trying to stand up for you. I always stand up for my friends. These people really make me mad. I don't think I'll say anything else to that thing after this because I know's it's better to ignore them, but I really felt like giving him a piece of my mind right then. ::He'll run out of steam eventually. Patroller Can you become a patroller on this wiki? And if so, what are the minimum requirements? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chinatown Wars Thanks for correcting me, I guess I just thought that considering it takes place last in the GTA IV era then it must have been released last. lol HuangLee (talk) 12:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Haha no worries. I figured it was a bit to early to ask. Cheers Ilan. :) : HuangLee (talk) 12:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bunny says Love how the editors are trying to help this wiki move forward. I just wanted to say that I might not be super active for maybe a week. I'll still try to check in when I have time, just won't be around as much. So if there's something important that you want me to see, you might want to leave me a message. PSN Well, I finally made a PSN account to fix a glitch for my Red Dead Redemption game. My username is bunnyjoke (just like here). Maybe I can add you and we could play something sometime. I'm really new to it so you might need to help me a little with that (yeah, I'm a noob). :No, it's just like I spelled it. I'll mess around with it tomorrow when I get up and try to add you. Maybe we could plan to do something like on Saturday or something. We'll have to discuss it. It'll be cool if we get to play together. :) ::Great. What game did you want to play? I was thinking Red Dead Redemption. :::Okay, we'll work it out tomorrow. It's 10 PM here and I have to get some sleep. Okay, you've been added. :When we want to play, how do you tell it that you want to play with a friend? I know, I'm a noob. :P ::Okay. What day would be good for you? We should maybe set a time, too. I know there's a bit of a time zone difference, but it's 7:40 AM here. What time is it there? :::That's about 10 hours then. What day would be a good time to play for you? ::::Oh, you have time now? Well, give me a few minutes to sign in. I'm gonna turn this computer off. Hi Ilan. I was in free roam and the internet cut out and wouldn't come back on for an hour. Sorry. Next time you can invite me because I couldn't figure it out. Do you still have time? If not, we could try for tomorrow. :Actually, let's just wait for tomorrow if that's okay. That really sucks. :( Well, we'll try again next time. ::Okay, we'll plan to do it again sometime. :) PSN part 2 Hey Ilan. Want to try again? This time you invite me because I couldn't find where you do that. Now, do I have to start the game for me to accept your invitation or just start the PS3 and it'll ask me to accept then? :Okay, give me a few minutes. This time you can invite me. Hey Ilan, that was fun yesterday. Do you want to play again? If so, which would you rather play, Grand Theft Auto IV or Red Dead redemption? :It looks really good. :) I'll sign in in a while and see if you come on. Would you rather play GTA IV or Red Dead Redemption? ::Me too, I have Episodes From Liberty City. I like to have DLC on a disc so I can do whatever I want with it (I know, I'm old-fashioned). I don't care, whatever you want to play. Sure. I'll come on soon and start playing. New game Just trying to spark up a new conversation. I got Portal 2 yesterday and I really like it. Have you played it before? :Yeah, I downloaded the demo, too. I posted my thoughts here. What do you think about the Sleeping Dogs? ::Yeah, if you ask me, most of the character models looks like their skin was made out of Play-Doh. :) Thank you for the recommendations, I'll let you know if I get any of those games. Well, I got done with Portal 2 today. What do you think about Wheatley? :I ment what did you think about him after bad things happen... ::Well, I still like him. I've been blaming the mainframe for turning him evil just like GLaDOS, but I don't know if that was really the case. I'm just assuming that because both Wheatley and GLaDOS were both nice when they weren't hooked up to the mainframe. What do you think? Just talkin' Hey Ilan, what's up? I just wanted to tell you that I was at the flea market yesterday and found Max Payne. I've been playing it a little and I like it. I only have the first game (which doesn't have online) but we can play another game sometime. Dead links removal reverted Hey man, I'd deleted virtually every red link except for the infobox ones, and you rolled it back. If it is okay with you, Ilan, I'll undo it. I took 10 minutes to remove them all... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) And will you have time to create them all? Why don't you remove the dead links, add them to your sandbox, and then make the pages? Don't you agree? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Because, I didn't look at it that way. Sorry if I made you angry, Ilan. Just making a point in trying to find out why you were wanting to keep those links. I'm so used to removing them on GTA Wiki, I started doing it here too. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: hey what's up, it's ray man, so far i being making some edits in this wiki and im trying to see if you can see the pages i created aand check if i did something wrong, and i was wondering if can create character appearances fro characters. (Ray boccino (talk) 23:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC))